the hatred and love of naruto
by karuma uzamaki namikaze
Summary: when naruto leaves konoha and has not been seen for 10 years how powerful does he become will he cause destruction or prosperity and what secrets does he hold
1. the risen

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

HAY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST NARUTO FANFIC SO PLEASE LIKE

As the figure was walking towards konoha he was stopped by the guard and said" move before your fate ends right before your eyes" the guard was stunned at the comment so he moved aside then he activated his sharingan these eyes were similar to the Izanami the second form of the Izanagi. these eyes can decides some ones fate but there is away to escape these eyes that's if the opponent accepts his wrong doing the black figure kept walking but the other side of his eye was a combination of the rinnegan and the Amaterasu but it was golden and he did not bleed from his eye, also flames were not black instead they were white meaning the flames can be put out only if the user wants it to and this eye was much more stronger. The figure kept walking around konoha but notice a ninja was following him and said "come out kakashi" he jumped out and said" how do you know my name" the figure looked at him with anger and said "don't you remember your apprentice" kakashi was taken back at the figure and said "n...n..Naruto"he said in surprise but Naruto looked at him and said " remember when you stabbed me in the eyes i had to get new ones and i took nagato's eyes and madara's and combined them in to one eye which i named the Hakai No me (_the eye of destruction) _ well kakashi its been fun chatting but i got a kage to see bye" and disappeared in black flames kakashi looked sad with tears streaming down his eyes

As Naruto kept walking to the hokages he was stopped by hinata and she said"hey um do you know Naruto'' .Naruto stares at her and says "if your looking for naruto he's not coming'' .hinata says " why isn't he coming'' naruto says ''cause he is already here''she looked at him surprisingly then she stuttered ''n...n...naruto is t..t..that you'' naruto answered ''yes hinata '' and she smiled and kissed him it was a good 4 min kiss but naruto said ''hinata will you accompany me to the hokages office'' she was happy to accompany him so they walked and talk on the way to the hokages office when they got there naruto stopped and said ''your going to be scared when i walk in this room because the anger i hold so deep inside me '' hinata was frighten at this comment so both walked in naruto said '' hey hokage its because of you kakashi and sasuke why i'am like this **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NOW PREPARE FOR DEATH''** _hinata kissed him so he can calm down_ once that stopped naruto was no longer angry tsunade looks at him with guilt and says ''your right it is my fault but it was kakashi who did that to your eyes not me and sasuke could of got killed and we couldn't make that risk at all he the last uchiha and we need that'' naruto walk off with hinata tsunade says'' where do you think your going '' naruto say angrily ''im leaving to the usamaki clan house i guess i might stay a while before they attack '' tsunade was taken back by this and said ''who is going to attack naruto'' he answered and said'' akatsuki that's who's going to attack but i defeated most of them for you 6 to be exact but 2 are coming itachi and kisama'' and walked out with hinata

* * *

USUMAKI MANSION

Naruto and hinata laid on the bed naruto deactivated his eye and put his arms around hinata' smooth body and fell asleep when it was morning he wanted to tell every body that he was back so he got dressed he looked like his father and started tearing because he wanted to be just like his father after naruto put on his jacket he went to go see his friends while hinata was sleeping , after walking to the flower shop to see what was going on in there because he saw the rookie 9 in there every one stared at him with a questioned face ROCK LEE got punched in the face and got knocked out then sasuke also got punched to hinata came and told naruto to stop and kissed him on the cheek and said ''naruto please dont hurt anyone else'' the said ok and left

* * *

**_hey guys karuma here any questions on the pairing _**


	2. who are you?

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR RELATED TO NARUTO **

**hey me again i want to give a shout out to a person since he was the first person to review my fanfic Thunder Claw03 thanks you u are inspiring me to keep going**

**As naruto walked out of the flower shop with hinata sasuke said ''hey stupid why did you hit him'' while grabbing his collar ,naruto kicked him with unimaginable force sasuke was knocked out sakura and everybody else came to see what was going on they all looked at him and said'' who are you'' with such hatred naruto stood quiet for a brief moment and then said ''it is too early for you to know who i'am'' then he picked up hinata and disappeared with the 'flying god justu' every one was in aww when they saw this,sasuke had to be brought to the hospital ino,choji ,and shikamaru went to her office with a rush when they knocked on the door they heared a ''come in'' from tsunade 'hokage...someone...sasuke...used the flying god just...''' tsunade said''slow down then tell me what happened'' shikamaru spoke and said''some mysterious person came and sat down in the flower shop and rock lee said something to make him angry and got punched and knocked out and sasuke got kicked beyond a kage level we were all to scared to fight himand sasuke had to get to a hospital ''**

**As tsunade was over whelmed by the the information on this mysterious man but she knew it was naruto ''SHIZUNE GET EVERY ONE IN HERE ALSO GET THAT MYSTERIOUSE MAN OK'' shizune understood and went**

**naruto saw neji and the others coming and was a little ticked off at this but hinata said ''naruto calm down they only want to talk'' naruto just shrugged the anger off when they came kiba said ''your coming with us ''naruto said'' what for '' naruto said angered kiba replied because tsunade wants to see you''naruto got up and said'' ok but grab my hand and do not let go'' they all grabbed each others hand and disappeared and reappeares in the hokages office kiba shivered and said'' i..i...i.. am...never d.d..d..doing..t..t..t..that a..a..a..again '' tsunade was surprised at this because the only one who would be able to use this technique was the forth ''what do you want from me''naruto said tsunade said'' what was your killing name'' naruto said it was the demonic yellow flash ''tsunade was shocked and handed him a paper it said**

**demonic yello flash **

**name: unknown**

**age: unknown**

**rank: beyoned kami **

**justu rank: master**

**summoning rank: master**

**diseases: none**

**ninjutsu:master**

**taijustu: kami rank**

**kenjustu: godlike**

**genjustu:beyoned madara uchiha**

**eyes: Hakai No me (the eye of destruction) **

**times beaten :none **

**people killed: pein,kakuzu,all swordsmen of the mist and akastuki except itach and kisama ( he let them live)**

**description:he is the most deadlyest person ever stronger than madara the first ,seconed , third ,fourth and the fith hokages he is hated by every country if you see him all we could say is that your dead and we are not going to help you just keep away from him make sure you stay far away from him.**

**bounty:900,000,000,000,000,000,000 ryu**

**every one was in shock that this person was in the bingo books tsunade was scared and every one else was to kakashi came and said'' tsunade you saw the bingo book''tsunade said'' yeah and we found naruto guys'' they all said'' where is he '' tsunade said'' he's right here'' they all looked at him with shivers .**

* * *

well how did ya like it good , bad or ok you decide hoped you enjoy


End file.
